ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 55
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 55: Caught Red-Handed Aaron finally reached his house, where Amy lay in wait for him on the porch. When she saw him, she ran to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "I thought you were gonna die!", she shouted. Aaron kissed her on the forehead. "Not today.", he said. 55: CAUGHT RED-HANDED Storm Mantis had finished eating what was left of Arthur before he heard what sounded like a helicopter sounding overhead. Storm Mantis quickly dipped one of his scythe-hands in Arthur's blood and spelled out a circled "SM" on the road in said blood before running away. The helicopter landed. Storm Mantis could clearly see it from his hiding place. It was white and on the side read in bolded red letters: "Archer District", then beneath it bolded white letters that read "Channel 23" inside a blue circle, then beneath the blue circle were bolded red letters that read "News." "Oh, it is them.", Storm Mantis said to himself. "I can just wipe these guys out and move on with my life." A news team stepped out from inside the helicopter. They included a news reporter, a cameraman, and the pilot. "This is Jon Edwards from Archer District Channel 23 News...," he said, "...here to show you live footage of the destruction in Waurika." He pointed towards the building that one of Arthur's cloud dragons split in half. "Wow...", the cameraman, named Sam Godsil, said in shock. "What kind of storm did this?", the pilot, named Arkayen Nap, asked. Suddenly, a thick cloud of fog appeared. "It looks like a thick cloud of fog has come upon us!", Jon shouted. The figure of Storm Mantis appeared in the shadows. The four bars that lit up whenever he talked that showed the volume of his speech suddenly turned all-red as three short buzzes and one long buzz was heard. "Sam, get this on camera!", Jon shouted. "On it!", Sam shouted, pointing the camera lens at Storm Mantis' silhouette. "There is a severe death warning for...", Storm Mantis said in the same creepy robotic voice, "...you..." He lunged towards Jon Edwards and stabbed him through the head. "...you.", Storm Mantis said, turning towards Sam Godsil. Storm Mantis stabbed Sam through the head, then turned to Arkayen Nap. "...and you.", Storm Mantis finished, jumping off Sam's corpse and stabbing Arkayen through the head. The camera lens had fallen so that Storm Mantis was caught on camera killing Arkayen. Storm Mantis eyed the helicopter and raised his scythe towards it. "Shockwave!", he shouted, swinging his scythe down. A thin, convex, white blast shot out of Storm Mantis' scythe. It was an exact copy of the attack that Aaron first used on Mount Garland. It went towards the helicopter, cutting through the gas tank and blowing it up. Storm Mantis laughed. "Well then.", he said, turning towards the camera and placing his scythe into it, destroying it and cutting off the signal to the Archer District Channel 23 News station in Carrollton. He walked away from the scene as the fog cover lifted. "I love this ability.", he remarked. "I am so going to abuse it maliciously." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff